Black Rain
"Black Rain" is a single by American rock band Soundgarden. The single debuted at number 24 and number 14 on the US Billboard ''Alternitive Songs chart and the US ''Billboard ''Rock Songs chart respectively in August 2010. The song appears on the compilation album ''Telephantasm and on the games Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, and Guitar Hero Live. This is the first single that Soundgarden has released since 1997. The song was recorded during sessions for Badmotorfinger and, according to Chris Cornell in an interview with Usa Today, "Black Rain" captures "that super heavy version (of the band) we were finally realizing to its fullest potential about 1991. "The song 'Black Rain' is a gem circa Badmotorfinger that was never completed during that session. It had been forgotten and almost lost until it was retrieved, re-arranged and finished by the newly attentive band along with an always allegiant set of producers; Terry Date, Stuart Hallerman and most actively Adam Kasper." Star Challenges Guitar *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 122,700 Platinum: 162,400 Diamond: 228,400 *SUSTAIN TIME: Hold the Sustain notes as long as possible. Gold: 106.00s Platinum: 128.00s Diamond: 151.00s *BANK STAR POWER (SINGLE): Fill the SP meter as much as possible. Gold: 2.00x Platinum: 2.50x Diamond: 3.00s Bass *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 124,300 Platinum: 150,300 Diamond: 182,600 *HIT HOPOs: Hit Hammer-Ons and Pull-Offs without strumming. Gold: 25 Platinum: 70 Diamond: 160 Drums *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 154,300 Platinum: 214,700 Diamond: 291,600 *DRUM ACCENT NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 50 Platinum: 70 Diamond: 90 Vocals *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 76,700 Platinum: 105,900 Diamond: 132,500 *PHRASE STREAK: Earn 'Excellent' ratings to keep your streak. Gold: 12 Platinum: 18 Diamond: 24 Band *STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 315,000 Platinum: 630,000 Diamond: 1,055,000 *NON-STANDARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 382,000 Platinum: 675,000 Diamond: 1,113,000 *BAND STREAK: Combine your active streaks for a high band streak. Gold: 581 Platinum: 812 Diamond: 1,164 Sections Intro A Intro B Verse 1 Verse 2 Bridge 1 Chorus 1 Verse 3 Verse 4 Bridge 2 Chorus 2 Black Rain Outro Lyircs If I could Hawk my love Could I trade For your wings To cover me Unless I fall? Half alive I heard the most Brilliant line The sleep is eyes Closed to light And death's the mind wide open FREEFORM Can't strutter when you're talkin' with your eyes Like cuttin' out your tounge to save face Or feedin' on the blood that's runnin' front a black day Cry on black rain Cry on black rain Cry on black rain If I could Hawk my love Uh, could I trade For your wings To cover me Unless I fall? Sleep is eyes Closed to light And death's the mind wide open You can't strutter when you're talkin' with your eyes Like cuttin' out your tounge to save face Or feedin' on the blood that's runnin' from a black day Cry on black rain Cry on black rain Cry on Cry on black rain Black rain Black rain Cry on You can't strutter when you're talkin' with your eyes Like cuttin' out your tounge to save face Or feedin' on the blood that's runnin' from a black day Songwriters *Chris Cornell *Kim Thayil *Matt Cameron *Ben Shepherd Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:1st Tier Category:Basic songs on Guitar Category:GHTV songs